


酒后告白/硕宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef





	酒后告白/硕宽

酒后告白 -硕宽

 

夫胜宽的临场反应和表演技巧，谁都不会怀疑。即使在他接连一口灌下两杯二两的烧酒，脸红得跟猴子屁股一样，站起来还必须要扶着桌子才能稳住身形的时候，也没有人阻止他走向另一桌的李硕珉。

甚至，大家都自觉散开，为他让出一条走向李硕珉的花径。

大家都在期待，期待一出好戏。

就连李硕珉也以为，夫胜宽只是需要自己的配合而已。就跟以往一样。

“呀，李硕珉。”夫胜宽已经有些吐字不清。

“嗯？”坐着的李硕珉抬头看向站着的夫胜宽，做好了配合的准备。

夫胜宽抬起一只手撑在李硕珉的肩头，脸一点点逼近。

李硕珉下意识要躲。转眼一想，不配合就等于是扫了夫胜宽的面子。于是垂在身侧的右手悄悄握紧拳头，来克制突然加速的猛烈心跳。

夫胜宽的眼睛圆圆的，眼尾有一点点长，原本清澈的眼睛里现在装着让人迷惑的东西。鼻子也是圆圆的，很有福气的样子。嘴唇不算厚，微微翘起泛着红。

夫胜宽的呼吸喷在脸上，酒气很重，李硕珉却不觉得讨厌。

“你觉得我怎么样？”夫胜宽撑在李硕珉肩上的手滑了一下，身子也偏了一下，李硕珉赶紧扶住他光裸的小臂。

不知道是不是酒精的原因，夫胜宽的体温远比自己的手心温度要高。李硕珉觉得自己也在跟着发热，无论是手，还是心。

大家适时起哄，闹哄哄地惹得李硕珉无法思考。

无法思考他为什么要认真思考夫胜宽的这个问题。

“别吵。”夫胜宽皱着眉头看向周围，惹来大家的一阵大笑。

“喂喂，”夫胜宽笑了，“我在告白好吗。你们就不能配合我一下？”

又一次，除了李硕珉，大家爆发出热烈的笑声。

是认真的吗？

有人在高声质疑。

换来夫胜宽一声轻笑和一记白眼，“我什么时候不认真了？”

在第三次的骤然爆发的笑声中，夫胜宽把头转向李硕珉，盯住他的眼睛。

夫胜宽的眼神有些飘忽。

李硕珉有些猜不准，那个关于认真还是不认真的正确答案。

以及自己应该回答什么。

不知道是不是站得久了，夫胜宽脑袋有些晕，摇摇晃晃的想要坐下。

围在周围的人却坏心地将椅子挪开，在夫胜宽的屁股即将碰到椅子的瞬间。夫胜宽一屁股坐在地上，李硕珉也因为扶住他的原因跟着身子前倾。

嘴唇堪堪擦过夫胜宽的鼻尖。

李硕珉赶紧松开手起身。

“喂，你们这样……就没意思了啊……”夫胜宽摸摸鼻尖，大着舌头继续说，“让我在告白的时候……这样出糗……我很尴尬啊……”

“你们看……刚刚还抓住我手来着……你们一闹……他就放开了啊……”

李硕珉觉得自己脸有些发烫，手伸出去又收回来，不知所措。

四周开始吵闹起来。

扶起来啊。

抱起来也行。

上啊，别别扭扭的还是男人嘛。

人家胜宽还等着你呢。

一瞬间，李硕珉好像捕捉到了夫胜宽眼里的狡黠。那个整蛊别人得逞后得意的小眼神，李硕珉再熟悉不过。

嗯？

李硕珉一把拉起夫胜宽，脸上扬起笑容。

“胜宽是在向我告白吗？”

主动权易主。

夫胜宽呆呆的点头。

“可是胜宽并没有说喜欢我啊。”李硕珉笑得一脸无辜。

有人开始吹口哨。

“我喜欢你。”夫胜宽想都没想，脱口而出。

“可以了吧。”夫胜宽笑得挑衅。

单论临场反应，李硕珉真的甘拜下风。

“我……”李硕珉斟酌着，还是把话咽了下去。

“算了算了，”夫胜宽拍拍李硕珉的肩膀，“不逗你了。我去放个水。”

在哄笑声中，夫胜宽转身，往洗手间的方向走去。

 

从洗手间出来的时候，夫胜宽的脸是湿漉漉的。

李硕珉环着手臂，靠着墙壁等他。

“呀，李硕珉。”夫胜宽走到李硕珉面前，摊开右手手掌，一个索要的姿态，“我的答案呢？”

“头还晕吗？”李硕珉不答反问。

“还好。放个水，洗个脸，酒劲差不多过了。”夫胜宽晃晃手，笑得很甜。

“我也喜欢你。”李硕珉伸出手来覆在他的手上，紧握。

“谁问你这个啊？”夫胜宽回握住他的手，上下摇晃不停。

李硕珉把他往自己身上一拉，作势就要亲下去，却被夫胜宽捂着嘴巴笑着躲过，“嘴巴有味道，下次吧。”

 

完。


End file.
